Path of the Floral Dance
by Bright-Blade
Summary: A sad past of a dragon knight...
1. Default Chapter

The Path of the Floral Dance

I wish beg and plead to own Square Soft and Enix, but come on I can't, please be kind.

A little under a year before the actual story took place a young Burmecian man says good bay to his family, his three daughters and two sons. He looked at them and sadly sighed, he knew that he might never see them again but this was something he had to do. One day three men entered the town, each stranger than the next, but with good means in mind. A tailed human explained that his situation to him and hoped he would help, unfortunately for our friend he could not turn down a man in need. So he accepted.

Leaning against the door his wife, she was waving and crying a little. She was three months pregnant, they had been getting ready for their sixth child when these men came to their home begging for his help. When he left, he waved, thinking that he might never see his children and wife again. He lowered his head then looked up. The sky seemed so sad then. The man who was leaving was Edward Crescent, the most strongest and skillful knight in all of Cleyra. He trained in Burmecia for several years which contributed to his skill list. He was a man to be reckoned with, which was why he was being asked to leave his home to help others. With a heavy heart he turned and walked down the sandy path.

Six months later, his wife heavy with baby, she got some devastating news. Her husbands Javelin had been found out side of Lindblum. They had filed his missing in action. She cried all night, and then felt pains the next morning. It turned out, she was going in to labor. Several hours later she bore a healthy little girl. Her name was Freya and this is her Story.

Five years later.

Marie Crescent shook her head as she watched her daughters play. The oldest Acara was bullying her younger sisters a usual. Freya, 5yrs, was watching, with interest, a large frog hop by. She giggled as it hopped by. Freya wasn't like her mother, she wasn't girly at all, and she was boyish in every way. Her mother once tried to put her in a skirt but she quickly changed out. Some of the Cleyrain said she more of a boy than her brothers.

She had lived in Cleyra all her life, her mother and father where both Cleyrain descents, Freya looked at her mother. She got up and walked over.

"Mummy, why you sad?"

"Mommy's not sad, Darling, just thinking. Get your sisters and go inside."

"Yes, Mummy."

Marie shook her head, once again, and walked inside. All her children sat around a table in the kitchen. Mathew leaned over to William, his blonde hair catching his eyes as he spoke.

"Ya don't suppose, she knew it was I that broke her favorite vase, do you?"

"Naw, I think she going to tell us something else! Now, pipe down!"

Freya looked at her older brothers. The funny thing was everyone was one year apart. The oldest was her brother Will, then Acara, next Matt, Aretha, Anita, Who was blind because of an early birth, then finally her. She felt different not just by age but, by looks. Her sisters and brothers had blonde hair and blue eyes by her mother, but she had silver and green differences. Once she asked why and her mother replied,' Because of your father.' Come to think of it her mother never mentioned her father.

"Children we'll be moving tomorrow, the king of Burmecia has asked our priest to send several families to his kingdom to help with everyday things and I was asked to move."

"So we're movin'," asked Freya's Sister Anita.

An array of groans and mutters began, and quickly ended with one good glare from their mother. She sighed and looked at William. He stood up and turned to his younger siblings, his chest puffed out.

"Mum said we're movin', and that's what we're doin'! Everything clear?!"

They all nodded. Marie picked up Freya then turned to her other children. She nodded then walked out the door. All her life she had known the protection of the Sandstorm, but now she and her six were moving in to some strange and weird land, she had never been to Burmecia but had heard all about it. It rained, all the time. The realm of eternal rain.

...Rain...


	2. Old and new

Rainy day thoughts

It was mid-day, if would call it that, and Marie was watching her children play. The transition from Cleyra was hard, but now everything was running smoothly. She smiled as a man walked by, and then looked down, she wished desperately for her husband to be there. Freya came running up, grinning widely, hands-Err- claws cupped.

"Mum guess what I found! A frog! A large old toad!"

She winced, she hated frogs. After a moment she instructed Freya to put the frog back to were she found it. A tall, young man walked up to Marie's side, he wore white armor and had grey hair, blue eyes. He stopped and smiled. When she looked up he introduced himself.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Sir Caladin of the White Moon, Dragon knight of Burmecia's Royal house. I too come from Cleyra, and knew your husband very closely, I am deeply sorry for your lost. How has your move to Burmecia been?"

"Hard, but each day it grows easier. Do you have and family... Uh, Caladin," she asked, trying to make small talk.

"Ahhh, Yes a beautiful wife, expecting a baby... And who's this?"

He looked at Freya as she hid behind her mothers dress. Marie smiled and patted Freya forward.

"Darling he's asking your name, please be kind and give it to him."

"I-I'm Freya Crescent, Sir."

He smiled and turned to Marie.

"Lovely name she has, Ma'am, just like herself. I'd best leave, nice to talk to you ma'am!"

Marie smiled as the young male ran off. He was nice but she couldn't stand around looking at the floor. It was time for work, unfortunately, she couldn't find a sitter for Freya. All her children were off some were. William and Matthew were at the knight's house, an old brick building closest to the castle, getting there schooling. Acara and Aretha were at Maiden dance class, close to were the knight house stood and as for Anita, she was at the doctors getting her eyes checked. The doctor was also from Cleyra and Marie knew him well.

She turned to her small daughter, then sighed, _I guess she going to work with me..._

At the Market Square, a small corner shop stood. It was tiny, but cozy, it held earth tones. Marie started to put things in there proper place as she, out of the corner of her eye, kept a watchful eye on her daughter. A foreign looking knight walked in her shop. His armor was forest green and he wore a brimmed hat. With a fast bow he walked up to the front counter.

"Hello, would you mind telling me you shops name?"

"Marie's things."

"Alright, do you sell weapons?"

"No, potions and healing supplies."

"Okay, are you opened to sell?"

"Sorry, I'm not...If you would give me a moment I will be done and ready to help you."

She turned her back and went back to work. After a long few minutes the man smiled and looked down. His eyes caught the little girl crawling about the store. He looked up.

"A lovely daughter you have there."

"So I've been told."

Marie smiled as he walked over.

"Have two me' self. Both boys. Ones name is Piston the others Iron-tailed."

"Odd names."

"Aye, but not as strange as mines. Oh, how rude! The names Iron Helm Fratly of the Green Forest. What might yours be?"

"Marie Crescent, my daughters Freya."

"My youngest is Iron tail- he's six. The playful scamp gets in a lot of trouble but other than that he's mostly good."

After a moment she straighten herself and smiled widely.

"Welcome, can I help you?"

"Ah, ready...I'll take 15 Hi-potions, 16 Phoenix Downs and 20 Remedies..."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes. How much?"

"Let's see, the Hi-potions are 150 each, the-"

"I'll just give you 50,000 gill. Now before you say anything I know its way too much but I'm giving you a hefty tip. Bye Ma'am."

She smiled as the stranger left her shop. He was very kind hearted indeed. Freya looked up at her mom, her eyes burning with question as to why all the men in Burmecia wore armor but didn't ask.

Two weeks later.

Marie was tending to the shop, as before Freya was with her, when that same man entered. This time he wasn't alone, at his side was two boys. One had brown hair the other was blonde, like most Burmecians. The blonde one was the youngest, the oldest split up from his father and walked over to the counter. He looked at all the items, and then turned to Marie. He smiled then turned to his father.

"Hello ma'am!"

She looked up and greeted the men. Freya peered around the counter, Iron-Tail noticed her green eyes.

"Papa, I saw somethin'!"

"Iron-Tail! Ya got ta be polite."

"But Papa-"

Freya giggled. She was having fun with this little boy.

"Not another word, I'm terribly sorry for my son's rude behavior."

Freya peered around the counter but this time stayed long enough to gather the attention of all three males.

"See Papa, I told you I saw somethin'!"

"I'm not a something, I'm a girl!"

Marie looked down at her small daughter, shaking her head as she did. The door opened to show a small boy. It was Din, more correctly, Dins Dinsdale the III, son of a high noble. Din like most noble children didn't know that shop keepers worked but knew that they couldn't be bothered when they were talking.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," he squeaked." But I needed to know if you sold, Soft?"

"Yes I do, do you wish to by one?"

"Yes Ma'am. I need it for my mum's servant. Thank you."

After paying for it he smiled then left. Iron Helm shook his head.

"That 'un doesn't even get to go out buy himself. I pity him..."

Marie smiled, as Freya came closer to Iron tail. He looked at her then sneered; the look he gave her didn't please her so she whirled back her small fist and punched him straight on the nose.

Her punch knocked out the six year old and caused quite a commotion.

"Freya!"

"By the gods, she gots an arm, and temper on her!"

Soon the man left, and Freya and her mother had a long talk about hitting boys.


	3. Read me, before you go on

A little prelude-

Here are the facts, alright. I read everything you guys review and have comments, good and bad. I write everything on my own and respect everyone's writing and thoughts. So I will be putting this chapter as a little readers note.

I have the Crescent family move from Cleyra for my own reasons. You'll find out why laterï

I would like to thank all who have made comments on my stories, I know I'm not very good but the reviews help a lot. :)

I WRITE EVERYTHING MYSELF! I do not plagiarize in any way! As stated I respect everyone's writing, but take note to the story, if it pleases everybody I'll change the name and condition of the character in question. To tell the truth, I didn't even realize that there was a similar character out there.

Other than that anyone who is still reading this, I'd like to thank you for your time, but please send me feed back so I can correct and fix any problems you might have with my stories.

Oh and one more thing, I know that Cleyra doesn't have knights, what meant to say was 'He trained at Burmecia and returned to Cleyra as a knight.' He's officially a knight of Burmecia, but was born and returned to his home.

I shall have more too come. Also I'd like to thank those who have reviewed so far:

GemEncrustedEarth

Gelendra

Robshi

TheKnightofApocolypse

Kidbuux256

wonwingangel

Thank you, I'll have more Preludes and thank all who review.

For anyone who'd give a hoot I'd like to explain my naming system. Out of all my characters here's a little about how I name them.

For **_Dark One:_**

Crimson Blade- I choose his last name because an old warrior has to have a good, in my account, last name.

The children he taught- they just came to me or had friend with names I like so I named them like that.

For **_Steel path:_**

Locke- he was a past **_Final fantasy _**character, for those who don't know and the name usually holds a high form.

Marny- I thought it was a sweet name.

Kai and Zak- Zak is going to be explained later, and Kai actually Kai-Kai, I know its weird but true.

For **_Floral Path:_**

William-Like the name that's all.

Matthew- Like the name that's all.

Marie- I have a friend, same name.

Caladin- Great old name, well actually I made it up.

Acara- I can't remember the official name for it, but it's the attack the Dark Knight uses if **_Final Fantasy X-2_**.

Aretha- In Future stories I plan to have her as a singer. ;)

Iron- Hem and Piston- The reasons I have them named like this is that I have them named after an object, and/or weapon.

**Anita**- I named her that because 101 Dalmatians is my Favorite Disney movie, so I owe the name to that, and I wanted a character to give real insight, even though she was different.

**Edward**-Needed a name for Freya's father.

**That's all thanks for your time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
